Moon Lilly
by SkullOfRoses
Summary: Orson chooses to save Jyn after the demise of her parents. He soon finds out that Jyn has a mind of her own, and tragedy only makes her more feral. Rogue One AU. Jynnic (Jyn Erso and Orson Krennic.
1. Chapter 1

"Jyn, I would like very much for you to sit down. I...have bad news."

Jyn paused in her effort of mixing powdered coffee with water and turned to Orson Krennic with confusion and worry in her eyes. Orson had banished the troopers that usually accompanied him and had made himself at home on the footrest in front of Papa's chair.

There were dark circles under his eyes the likes of which she had never seen, and Jyn chose to take his dark words seriously. Orson was not the sort of man to _joke_.

She walked over and sat on the ground with her legs crossed, a frown decorating her lips.

For a moment there was a heavy silence while Orson shifted where he sat and Jyn scratched behind her ear and wished she didn't sleep in such revealing nightgowns.

"Miss Erso," he began awkwardly, but Jyn cut him off.

"Call me Jyn, Orson," she said, rolling her eyes. "We've only known each other my whole life."

Orson stiffened at her words but seemed to lack the strength to argue with her like he usually so adored.

"Very well, Jyn. I will not waste time on foolish speeches," he said, frowning. "There was an attack on the ship your parents were on."

Jyn felt like she had when mum and dad had taken her to one of the planets decorated with that fluffy white stuff, _snow_. She had become overexcited and had been ill and shivering for days.

"It was the rebels," Orson said, clenching his hands together. "By the time we got the distress signal, it was too late."

Not the sort to show emotion, Orson's trembling voice threw Jyn off almost as much as his words.

"Their bodies were so burnt and torn apart by the savages, we couldn't even gather enough to return with."

His harsh way of delivering the tragic news made Jyn feel faint.

 _Mum?_ She thought, though her own inner voice was soft and uncertain, like a child's. _Papa?_

She did not even know she had sagged over until her face pressed against Orson's warm chest. His loud exclamations and snarled orders did nothing to alleviate the lightness in her head or the heaviness in her chest.

 _"Jyn, are you all right!"_

She vomited.


	2. Chapter 2

Jyn stared up at the ceiling, ignoring Orson's frenzied pacing next to her. She wasn't even crying, despite the ache in her that begged for release.

 _I'm an orphan.  
_

Orson ceased his anxious movement and approached the couch where she lay, hands clasped behind his back. He looked far less imposing with his jacket off. Now he simply looked miserable and desperate for a shower.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked, awkwardly placing a hand on her forehead. "You still look rather pale."

Jyn removed his hand from her person before sitting up. The blood rushed to her head, and she blinked hard.

"I think I'll be all right," she said softly, hugging her knees. "Well, not all right, but I don't feel on the verge of collapsing in a dead faint."

He nodded sharply.

"Good. I wanted to ask..." Here he paused a moment as if debating whether to say the next few words. "I wished to see if you wanted to live in my quarters with me."

Her expression of alarm caused him to take a breath and grab both of her hands in a very un-Orson like gesture.

"I know it will be painful to stay here," he murmured, tightening his grip. "And I have a large closet I can decorate as a bedroom should you agree."

Jyn screwed her eyes shut. The truth was she had been planning on moving out soon anyway, seeing as she was an adult. Turning the prospect over in her mind, she was horrified to realize that Orson was the only person she had left.

"Very well," she whispered, opening her eyes. "I agree."

As he gathered up his dirtied clothes and left with his chin held high, Jyn could not help wondering how he managed to be so composed.

* * *

Orson was shaking so badly he was worried he may slip in the shower and hit his head. It had been a terrible bother to wash his hair, as it took four times to get the smell of vomit out. He was not crying, he didn't believe in it, but he felt on the verge.

Lying to Jyn had rattled him more than he had anticipated, and Orson had been unprepared for her reaction.

He tightened his grip on the bar of soap in his hand and stared blankly at the wall. He was glad she had come of her own accord, and that he did not have to beg her.

Orson was content with the knowledge that he would be able to watch over the Erso's daughter and keep her safe.

 _It was the least I could do_.

The guilt was suffocating, but Orson relished in it, adoring the pain. He deserved it, for what he had done. The soap dropped from his hand and he punched the shower wall, desperate to let out some of the pent-up anger coursing through him. His fist collided with the tiles, and his knuckles burst open and began bleeding profusely.

He stared at it, a little in shock.

 _I deserve it_.

Because the rebels hadn't murdered Jyn's parents. He had.


	3. Chapter 3

Jyn cradled her things and stared lifelessly at the place where she had lived for her whole life. There had been times when they had moved temporarily to another ship but they always returned here. A firm, bandaged hand clamped down on her shoulder.

Orson Krennic had some of her boxes of things in his arm as well, and his face was tired and gaunt. Perhaps the bright side to all of this was that Jyn could convince him to finally start eating properly.

She followed him out, wincing when the door slammed. They walked a little bit before arriving at his apartment. He placed his hand on the monitor next to the door.

"I have already imputed your fingerprints into the database," he said calmly, watching the door open on its own. "You should be able to unlock this door as well. Let me know if it does not work."

They entered and Jyn looked around. She had been there a few times when she was younger, and it struck her that it had changed. It was pristine, but there were signs of madness creeping up. Dents or scratches on the walls, stains of red peeking out from under a cushion on the couch.

Jyn took a breath. "So where will I be staying?"

Orson walked over to a door next to another and opened it to reveal a moderately sized walk in closet. There was a small cot in the corner, some books stacked on a battered looking end table and tiny cabinet for storing her clothes.

"I know it isn't much," Orson grumbled, glaring severely at the flickering light. "But at least-"

She grabbed him in a desperate embrace, heart hammering violently in her chest. She dug her fingers into his back and choked back a sob.

"I miss them," she gasped.

Orson took a moment to unfreeze and wrapped his arms around her. He pushed her face against his shoulder and awkwardly stroked her soft dark hair.

The crows feet at the corners of his eyes deepened, and he bit his lip so hard it bled. "I know."

Guilt made his own blood taste good. This poor girl was weeping into his shirt, unknowingly accepting comfort from the very man who had given her a reason to cry. Orson felt a shiver of self-loathing run through him and pushed Jyn away, turning around so he did not have to see her tear stained face.

He slammed the door of his bedroom closed and slid down, burying his face in his hands.

 _What have I done?_


End file.
